


Wer ist hier der Boss?

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Animate Object, Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie spielten ein Spiel, wo er der Chef war, aber am Ende wussten sie beide, dass sie bestimmte wohin es ging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wer ist hier der Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe irgendwie zu viel Doctor Who gesehen. Wer die Serie (und die TARDIS kennt) wird verstehen was ich meine.

Er bestimmte in welche Meere und Ozeane sie fuhren. Welche Winde sie leiteten. Oder besser gesagt war seine Geliebte Pearl so nett zuzulassen, dass er dies dachte.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Es war wirklich süß, dass ihr Captain dachte, dass er hier der Boss war. Das er wirklich dachte, dass er bestimmte wo es langging. Wirklich regelrecht süß.   
  
Trotzdem wünschte sie sich manchmal, dass sie ein Mensch war. Um genau zu sein eine menschliche Frau, so eine wie die, welche er immer neben ihr auf den verschiedenen Stegen der Welt küsste. Genau so eine. Nur mit schöneren Sachen. Einem schwarzen Kleid und schwarzen Perlen um ihm zu zeigen, das in Wirklichkeit sie der Boss war.   
  
Sie würde es ihm zeigen und er... er würde es zugeben. Er würde betteln und winseln, während er unter ihr lag, aber am Ende würde er es zugeben.  
  
Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dies Realität werden zu lassen, aber bis irgendein Zauber dies Realität werden ließ würde sie träumen. Hoffen und träumen und einfach nur über ihren manchmal leicht verrückten Captain Jack Sparrow lächeln, während ihr Holz zufrieden knarrte und sie ihn weiterhin über alle Weltmeere führte.  
  
Ende


End file.
